Brothers Til the End
by Painful Memories
Summary: AU: Harry Potter was dumped into an orphange at age 8 there he met Draco Malfoy. Whom was also staying there. This will be a Dark Slytherin Harry and Draco. No slash though... just a brotherly relationship... review please...


Chapter 1:

It was a cold cloudy fall day. They sun had yet to fully rise. A boy was being dragged along by a fat pudgey man. The boy carried a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and his raven tressles were long and matted. His emerald eyes were downcasted. Listening to all they names his uncle was calling him. He was about to be dropt off at the Boy's County Orphange.

The young boy glanced up as they approached. The building was about two stories tall, dark and forebading with a tall gate surrounding it. It looked more like a prison than an Orphange. Bang... Bang... like gunshots it sounded like as his uncle pounded on the heavy oak doors.

An old man with a crooked nose cracked open the door glancing out to see who was there. A twisted grin appeared on the man's face. "Mr. Dursley," the old man opened the door allowing the two to enter, "We've been expecting you."

The old man scrutinized the young boy seeing his downcasted eyes. He grinned in approvment, "So this is the boy, Harry right. So dreadfully common you would not mind if we changed that would you?"

"No, Mr. Grage you may do as you wish." Dursley threw Harry at Grage's feet, and took out a white envelope and thrusted it into the older man's hand, "7000 dollars just as you asked for, but I expect to never see this freak again."

Grage nodded, "That will not be a problem, I bid you good day."

Dursley nodded and without another word left to go on his own way.

Grage looked down at Harry who had curled himself into a tight ball. He sneered, "Pitiful." He reached down and grasped the underweight boy by the the forearm and yanked him to his feet dragging him along.

"Now boy, listen here. We already have a Harry here so you will not go by that name. You will have no one until I find one for you. Understood?" Harry just continued staring at the floor. Grage whipped around and slapped him hard across the face. "You answer me when I'm talking to you. Now I'll ask you again. Do you understand?"

Harry's eyes burned the aftershock of the slap he whispered, "Yes sir."

Grage nodded his approval, he then came to rest at a door with many locks on the outside. He opened it and threw Harry into. "This is your room now. Be quiet and get used to it, tomarrow you will start eating and working with the other boys. Tonight though you wont recieve any food." Grage slamed the door and continued on his way.

Harry got up of the floor already feeling a bruise forming on his face and elbow where he had landed. He walked over to the board which he asumed was to be his cot and layed down. Curling himself into a protective ball, he dozed off into a restless sleep.

"Hey.."

"HEY! WAKE UP!"

Harry was startled from his nap, a young boy with blonde hair and gray eyes was staring at him.

"Are you the new kid?"

Harry nodded shyly.

The blonde grinned, "Sweet, you're my new roomate. How old are you?"

"Eight," Harry whispered softly.

"Really, me too. Oh ya, by the way my names Draco. I've been here since I was a baby. My parents died." Draco sat down next to Harry, "What about you?"

Harry glanced up at the boy's face and meekly said, "I dont have a name, my parents are dead, and my uncle dropped me off here because I burnt the bacon for the tenth time."

Draco patted Harry sypatheticly, "I'm sorry but hey how about Raven, no matter what name Grage gives you, I'm gonna call you Raven. That alright with you?"

Harry grinned at Draco, "I'd like that."

"Well you'll probably have to be working tomarrow get some sleep, the works pretty tough and the food they give us, well it is not gourmet." Draco said while jumping onto the cot across the room from Harry's.

Harry layed back down, and shut his eyes, "Draco?"

"Yeah?" Draco turned so he was now facing Harry's cot.

"I'm scared." Harry spoke softly.

"Don't worry, Rae. I'll watch out for you."

Harry smiled softly to himself, "Thank you."

"No prob, now get some sleep. Night Raven." Draco turned back over to sleep.

"Night Draco."

* * *

AN: I Know I HAVE BAD GRAMMER AND SPELLING... if you can't handle it dont read... I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER... IF I DID I'D be rich... AND I'D OWN ALL THE SHINY THINGS IN THE WORLD... my friend like to call me Pizza... wow sorry that was random... well the more reviews I get the sooner I update... I luv Draco and Harry they are my two favorite characters... what's your opinon should Harry and Draco be adopted together, seperatly, or not at all? PLEASE ANSWER... 

well I hope you enjoyed it I'm sorry I'm in a bad mood my fish just died... so ya... please Review and tell me if I should continue... please... R&R

Flames will be used to roast pigs on...

Luv,  
PM

LOVE PEACE  
CHICKEN GREASE

Just to let you all know where I'm thinking of taking this story...

Draco and Harry: BROTHERLY REALTIONSHIP... no ifs ands or buts about it...

Ron:... I hate him... if you dont well review and maybe I'll go nice on him... if you dont, well review and I'll go evil on him... smirks evily...

Hermione: Dont care up to you...

Voldemort: Like him dont know what to do with him...

Snape: Have some idea... luv him... dont know what to do with him either...

PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME THESE THINGS I'M STUPID AND NEED LOTS OF ENCOURAGEMENT AND HELP... IF I GET 20 REVIEW THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE EXTRA LONG... I SWEARS ON THE HOLY OF ALL HOLYS MOUTAIN DEW... GOTTA LOVE IT...


End file.
